


Free Time

by orphan_account



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Origin Story, F/M, Online Dating, Online Relationships, amy loves jake, cute relationship, jake loves amy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jake has a lot of free time. That time is now spent chatting with a mystery girl online. You know what happens next.
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, am - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	1. A Question

Jake sat down at his desk and powered on his compluter. He switched immediatly to his messages. Lately he had done this a lot, and it all really stemmed from the fact that he had been chatting with a girl online. She was sweet and funny and they had a lot in common. 

j: hiiii, bored at work 

a: how much free time do you really have? 

j: depends on my workload 

a: yeah, me too 

j: but chatting with you is a pretty good motivator 

a: glad to hear it 

j: anyways my coworkers are a little annoying 

a: omg same 

j: i mean theyre my family, but ughhhhhh 

a: yesss, i mean its not that hard to file paperwork 

j: okay but no joke paperwork is sooo annoying 

a: yeah, but necissary 

j: ehhhh 

a:haha 

j: and we all have that one coworker too 

a: tell me about it 

j: so uptight! 

a: for me it's too laid back 

j: they sound annoying 

a:they really are 

Jake looked up to see that Charles and Rosa were getting up. 

j: hold up i gtg 

a: k 

Jake stood up and grabbed his jacket. 

"Hey Charles, are you going to follow that lead on the Brown case?" 

"Yeah, suspect was reported to be hanging out oustide the bar, we're just goibg to check up on it." 

"Can I tag along?" 

"Sure Jakey!" 

xxx 

The man outside the bar was not attacking civilians, he was just waiting for his wife.When Jake returned to the precinct, Amy was waiting for him at his desk. She was holding a file, and had a murderous look on her face. Jake mentaly braced himself. 

"Peralta, you idiot, you spilled orange soda on this! Now you have to redo it and it's going to be late."

"Relax, Amy it's just a file!"

"It's not even that hard, just don't spill anything on it!"

"it's not even that hard, title of your sex tape."

Amy glared at him before slamming the file down on his desk and sitting down heavily on her chair.After about twenty minutes of working on his file, he signed at the bottom and dropped it uncerimoniusly in Amy's inbox. 

He powered on his computer. 

[1 new message] 

a: all the guys in my life are annoying exept for you. want to go on a date?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and amy get ready for a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i know these chapters are really short but this way there are more of them. apparently people like this AU, so i’m just going to go with it :)

[1 new message]

a: all the guys in my life are annoying exept for you. want to go on a date?

j: sure! when are you free?

a: does Friday work? we can go for dinner.

Jake looked at the calendar. It was Wednesday.

j: Sure, that sounds good.

xxx

Amy had absolutely no idea why Jake was in such a good mood. He laughed at every single one of Charles's jokes, he hummed while doing paperwork, and he didn't complain when Scully farted so loudly, Amy thought someone brought in a tuba.

She opened he messages.

a: i think my coworker is high. what do i do?

j: wow really? he sounds a little irresponsible

a: oh, that was already an established fact

j: hahahaAmy smiled at her computer.

xxx

Amy walked into her apartment and set her bag down. Her stomach was jittery, and she didn't know why. She walked to the bathroom and took a shower. Once she was dry, she slipped on a black dress that showed just the right amount of cleavage for a date. She looked in the mirror for a couple minutes before adding a silver necklace and a woven bracelet.She redid her eyeliner five times before she was finally satisfied. she looked at the clock to see that she was ready early.

Amy tapped her foot on the floor nervously. why was she so jittery? it felt like this was important somehow, but she didn't know why. It occurred to her she had no idea how to find J. she pulled out her phone.

a: what are you wearing?

j: a blue shirt. you?a: black dressj: cool, see you in a bit.

a: :)

Amy decided she had waited long enough.She got in her car and drove to the restaurant. Nobody was there in a blue shirt. Amy sat down at their reserved table and pulled out her phone.

a: i’m here

j:two minutes away

Two minutes later, the bell on the restaurant's door dinged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for reading, leave a kudos, or request something on my oneshot post!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake gets ready for his date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPER-SHORT CHAPTER ALERT  
> i know, i know, super short, i’m sorry but this was the best way i could write it. last chapter tomorrow!

As Jake drove home form work, he planned out what he was going to do when he got home. Watch TV for half an hour, then shower and get dressed.

The show he was watching was good, but somehow it wasn’t as good as usual, so he just decided to shower and get dressed early. he looked at the two shirts in front of him, one blue and one red. his phone buzzed.

a: what are you wearing?

wow, that was good timing.

j:blue shirt. you?

a:black dress

j:see you in a couple minutes

a: :)

That little smiley face was cute. Jake pulled on the blue button-down and brushed out his hair. eh, good enough. The restaurant was only two block away, so Jake decided to walk there.

Halfway to the restaurant, his phone buzzed again.

a: i’m here

j: two minutes away

two minutes later, Jake opened the door to the restaurant, hearing the little bell ding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like this story so far! if you could leave kudos i would really like that :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake arrives at the restaurant, and although it wasn’t what he expected, it’s really nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lasttttttt chapter. sorry, i know i left you on another cliffhanger, but i can’t help it.

Jake decided to walk to the restaurant, because it was only two blocks away. About halfway there, his phone buzzed.

a: i’m here

j: i'll be there in two minutes

Jake got a jittery feeling in his chest and took a few deep breaths.

Just a date.

He opened the door to the restaurant and heard a tiny bell ring. immediately her scanned the restaurant for black. At a booth in the back, there was a with a black dress. Her head was turned away from the door, but when she heard the bell she turned his way

.

oh no.

Jake's stomach dropped as he and Amy Santiago met eyes. A was for Amy. oh no oh no oh no. Jake fought to keep a straight face as he walked over to the table.

"So..."

"Oh my god." Amy facepalmed

"Yeah."

"i complained about you... to you!"

"yeah so did i."

"what do we do now?"

"i mean... we could stay?"

Amy looked at Jake for a couple seconds before nodding. "Yeah, i'd like that."

Jake smiled warmly and settled down in his seat.

xxx

Later that night, Jake and Amy were walking around Brooklyn. The city was loud and it was still pretty warm out.

"And then it turns out that the guy who killed his brother did it because of their childhood parakeet!" Amy finished her story and Jake was almost doubled over laughing now, so they stopped at a bench.

"of all the reasons to kill someone... a parakeet?"

"that's what I said!"

there was a pause in conversation for the first time that night.

"you know, i'm really glad this happened."

Amy smiles sincerely. "me too."

"Can I kiss yo-"

Amy leaned over the bench and their lips collided. Jake cupped Amy's face with his hands and Amy giggled behind their kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked this story! please leave a kudos or a comment if you did, and go check out my other works :) love you all


End file.
